The Shadow Ninja
by KakashiFanGirl1621
Summary: what if sasuke had a sister and she fell in love with Deidara? and what if she was raised to be below everyone else? can she gain her confidence enough to have what it takes to love an Akatsuki member? what craziness will ensue with her best friend?
1. Chapter 1

InfoName: Shadow Moriko UchihaAge: 15Village: Leaf Family: Itachi and Sasuke (Isnt that great?)History: Itachi is your brother. When you were younger, you and Sasuke got along really well. You, being 2 years older than him, helped him in his training. Like Itachi, you too graduated at a very young age. So, heres the way it went.5: Entered the academy6: Graduated from the academy7: Became a chunnin 8: Skipped jounin and went straight to ANBU with Itachi 9: Itachi killed clanSo ya, overachiever. Any ways what happens to you from there and before that is in part you guys liked it


	2. Chapter 2

(Narrators POV) "Itachi nii-san!!!" A little voice cried out. Itachi turned from sharpening his kunai to look at the little blue haired girl behind him. His little 6 year old sister, Shadow. Between her and Sasuke, he favored Shadow more. "Yes?" He answered. Shadow smiled, "will you take me to school, pretty pretty please!!!!!" He thought about it and answered, "Sure Imouto-chan I can take you to school." Shadow squealed and hugged him. As they walked to the academy, Itachi listened quietly as Shadow ranted on about how she was the best in her class, just like he had been. He dropped her off and headed back to the Uchiha compound.(With Shadow)"Alright miss Uchiha, Come with me." Said sensei. I looked up at my Sensei. 'What does he want with me?' I got up and followed him to another room. When we got there I found the Hokage and 2 other Senseis. "What did I do? Am I in trouble?" The Hokage laughed. "Not at all young lady, I merely want to test your skills." I was relieved. "Now miss Shadow, please, do the best jutsu that you know." I closed my eyes and concentrated. When I opened them I heard them all gasp. The Hokage sat stunned. "She-She has mastered the Sharingan. B-But how?!?!?" I smiled. "Is this a good jutsu Hokage-sama?" He smiled. "You pass!!!!" 'Pass?' I thought to my self "Pass? Pass what?!?" The Hokage laughed and hid something behind his back as he walked over to me. "You, Miss Shadow Moriko Uchiha, Pass the exam to become a Genin!!!!" With that he pulled a headband out from behind his back and handed it to me. I grabbed it and jumped up to hug him around the neck. "Thank you!!!!!!!!!" "Youve the rest of the day off." I squealed and ran off to tell Itachi, he would be so proud!!!!(Narrators POV) Itachi sat with his father and meditated. Shadow wouldn't be home for a while so he had nothing better to do. Both Itachi and his father were jolted out of there calm state by Itachi being tackled. Fugaku (Itachis dad) opened his eyes to see Shadow sitting on Itachi. "Did you skip school!?!?!?!?!" Fugaku yelled at Shadow. She cringed at her fathers voice. Her and him had never really seen eye to eye. She got off of Itachi and just sat there. "Well!?!?!" She turned around, with her head still down, and said in a deadly calm voice, "No, Daddy dearest, I did not skip out on school. I got out early because," She slowly lifted her head, "I graduated." She stared at her father, then just walked past him into the house. Itachi sighed and followed her.(3 years later)Shadow sat in in a tree in the normal ANBU attire with her mask to the side of her face. She looked down into the academy's playground. What she saw sickened her. She saw her used-to-be class playing around and chasing each other. 'Idiots, don't they know that there is no playtime when you're a ninja?' She didn't bother to hide herself well, so one of them saw her. She had been badly wounded on her last mission with her and Itachis squad. She had only gotten out of the hospital about an hour ago. They didn't know how hard being a real ninja was. "What are you doing miss 'I'm to good to stay with my friends?' Hiding?" She sighed at Kenichi. He had spiked orange hair and pink eyes. He still got a lot of teasing because of his eyes. Shadow smirked and looked down at them. "Naw, just resting." Kenichi had now gotten the whole playground behind him. "Resting from what?" He mocked, "Fake injuries?" Shadow smirked again and jumped down next to them all. She frowned at him. "You." Kenichi smiled, "Yes me. What about me?" She glared at him. "You. Wimp!!!" Everyone gasped. "Who you calling a wimp you freak!!!" "You have no idea what pain really is!!!!" Kenichi laughed, "And like you do?!?! Go ahead and show us some of your horrible injuries!" Shadow smiled and lifted up the bottom of her ANBU uniform to show her stomach. The class looked horrified. "W-W-What did you do!?!?!!?" She smiled and looked at them in a sort of twisted way. "I was stabbed by 20 kunai at once." Shadows fun was cut short by a cold voice. "Imouto-chan, why are you wasting your time on mere academy students?" Shadow turned to look at Itachi. She smiled innocently. "Only showing them what being a real ninja is like." He looked at them and frowned. "We have a mission tonight. You should rest." Shadow smiled. "Ooooohhhhh, what kind is it? Assassination?" Itachi smiled a little. He nodded and Shadow jumped up. She turned to lean into Kenichis ear. And she whispered, "What you dont know, can kill you." She then got up and ran to catch up with Itachi.(At home)"Sasuke-chan!!!" Yelled Shadow as Sasuke ran up to hug her. "Sister your hurt!!!" He said as he spotted bandages peaking out from underneath her ANBU uniform. She looked at him and smiled. "nothing but a scratch." Just then, Mikoto (their mom) walked in. "So you guys are home, come eat dinner." "K mom!!!" And that was the last dinner that Shadow would ever eat with her whole family againMessage me if you want


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2: The destruction of the Uchiha clan(Shadows POV)I laid in bed thinking about the mission that Itachi had told me had been put off. Sasuke-chan had gone off to train a little before bed and he still wasn't back. I heard a scream downstairs and shot straight up. I grabbed my weapons and made my way downstairs. I hadnt gotten out of my uniform yet and it was a good thing that I didn't. When I got downstairs I found the worst sight I could imagine. Mom and dad were lying on the ground dead. I looked further and saw Sasuke on his knees Crying. "Sasuke?" I questioned quietly. He looked up at me in alarm. He got up and hugged me tightly. "Onee-san, p-p-please stop him!!!! Don't l-l-let h-him k-k-kill ME!!!!!" He cried screaming the last part. "Sasuke, Sasuke calm down!!! Don't let who kill you?!?!?" He looked to the left and so I followed his gaze. My eyes widened in alarm and confusion. Itachi stood there with a blank look. Sasuke let go of me and ran at Itachi with anger and hurt. I couldn't stop him. "Sasuke, no, stop!!!" Itachi punched him in the stomach, causing him to cough up some blood. "I-Itachi! What…. Why are you doing this!?!?!" He looked at me. His eyes were in a form that I had studied. "M-Mangekyou Sharingan." I whispered. I looked up at him. "I-It was you that killed Shisui!!!!" He smiled, "I cant take you with me, but I have this to say. Run, and get away from this village. Or Ill kill Sasuke." I gasped quietly. I looked down at me unconscious little brother. The answer was clear as day. I had to run. I looked at the ground as I started to walk to the door. "Goodbye Sasuke-chan. Goodbye. Itachi nii-san." With that I ran. I ran to the west gate and got threw with nobody noticing. I took one last look at the village that I called home, with tears running down my face. "Goodbye Konoha." And with that I disappeared.(Next day, Sasuke in the hospital)I opened my eyes . Hoping that it was only a nightmare. That hope was crushed when I saw white every were. A nurse walked in and dropped her clipboard when she saw me awake. "Oh my, Sasuke! Your awake!" I looked around for my sister. Itachi would never actually kill her, would he? "Were.. Were is my onee-chan?" The nurses head dropped. "I-I'm afraid Itachi must have taken her. We didn't find a body so she may be alive. I'm sorry." I looked down at my clenched fists. He would pay for taking her. Ill kill him if its the last thing that I do. The nurse left me alone. I cried myself to sleep, like I probably would for a long !!! what's going to happen next!?!?!


	4. Chapter 4

(In front of the west gate) "Its been so long" Whispered a girl. She looked at the gate and beyond it. She could see the Uchiha Compound, And the Hyuuga Compound. "So long ago was it that I called this place home." The girl looked on from behind her ANBU mask. She silently jumped down from the tree she had been in. She winced and looked down at herself. Cuts, bruises, and blood stained clothes. She started to walk toward the gate slowly. The guard stopped her. "What is your business in Konoha?" Since it was dark he could not see the blood, nor the mask that she wore. "I seek medical attention. I will leave right after that. I swear it." The ninja nodded and opened the gate. She quickly made her way to the hospital. When she walked in the receptionist looked alarmed. "What in the world happened to you!?!?" She looked at her through her mask. "Some are old wounds that were never treated and the blood is pretty old too. I figured that it was time to clean up." She immediately took hold of part of the girls ragged clothing and led her to a room. (Dawn)I thanked the doctors and tried to pay them, but they would not have my money. They even gave me some new clothing. It consisted of a black pair of pants and a black tank top. I still had my mask on, so I had to hide from the villagers eyes. I would leave at night. I took to the forest, it would be the safest place to rest. As I laid in a tree, I heard a familiar voice below me. "Ill beat you, Believe it!!!" I looked down to see a group of genin and one jounin. The 3 genin were fighting. The pink haired one was hitting the blonde who was yelling at the black haired one. The jounin was just sitting there reading a book. I sweat dropped. This had to be the worst team that they had put together. Suddenly the black haired one threw a Kunai at me. I was force to jump out of the tree, and the only place to go was the ground. I landed and they all looked at me. I knew that it was because of my mask. It was old and looked horrible. "Who are you?" Asked the black haired one. Something was familiar about him. "I am nobody that is of any importance." The teacher looked at me in shock. I realized that this teacher is none other than Kakashi Hatake. I shook my head at him, but he didn't get the message. "S-Shadow?" I sighed as The black haired one looked at me carefully. "Take off your mask." He ordered. "Why Sasuke?" The pink haired one asked. It hit me that this boy was my very own little Sasuke-chan. I reached up to my mask and pulled it off. He looked unfazed by it and just turned around to walk away. I knew that he didn't recognize me. Sasuke. He didn't turn to look at me but he did stop walking. He looked so much like Itachi now. His actions and his facial expressions. They were all Itachi. "Who do you think I am Sasuke?" He turned around with hate showing clearly in his eyes. You are no one to me. I was kinda hurt at the tone of voice that he used. It was his too, on the night that he had killed our clan. "Oh, what has he done to you Sasuke-chan?" I whispered. Sasuke turned around in alarm and looked at me, wide eyed. I smiled a sad smile and stared at him. "S-Shadow-chan?" I nodded and opened my arms for him. He ran to me and hugged me. The pink haired girl gasped and turned away. "What happened Shadow? That night, were did you go?" I looked sadly at him. "Sasuke-chan, I will tell you when ears are not so open." He looked at me and nodded, then let me go. I looked at Kakashi as he still stared in shock. I looked at the book in his hand and realized what it was. "Still the same old perv, huh Kakashi-kun?" He looked away kind of embarrassed. Sasuke looked up at me in confusion. "I knew him when he was in the ANBU." I looked at the pink haired girl and noticed she looked hurt and was glaring at me. I glared right back. "Whats your problem?" She just huffed and turned away. I looked over at the blonde and realized he was smiling like there was no tomorrow. "And you would be?" He just smiled bigger. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and Im gonna be the next Hokage!!! Believe it!!!!" I giggled and smiled at him. "I'm sure you'll make a wonderful Hokage, Uzumaki-sama." He looked at me in shock. "Do-Do you really think that I can be Hokage?" I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "I don't think you can. I know you can." He hugged me hard and then pulled away when Kakashi cleared his throat. I looked at him. "Shadow." I looked down and stepped away from the group. I had told him of the threat before I left. Sasuke looked up at me with confused eyes. I looked at him sadly and started to walk toward Kakashi. I grabbed his hand and walked toward a tree. I sighed and sat down. "I do not wish to leave him again." Kakashi put his arms around me in a tight hug. "I know Shadow-chan. But. It is for the best." He let go and looked me in the eye. "And you should tell him of the threat." I gasped and backed up. "I cant tell him that!!! Are you crazy!?!?!" I got up and turned my back to him. "I know it'll hurt to leave Shadow-chan. But he deserves to know." I turned back and hugged him. "Wish me luck." I walked back to Sasuke and took a deep breath. Before I could say anything I heard a voice. "Sakura!!!" I looked over with the rest of the group to see a guy with short orange hair walking up to the group. Sakura smiled and ran to hug him. He looked at me. "Who is this Sakura?" The man asked in a sly voice. Sakura let him go and jumped up to hit him over the head. "Your just as bad as Kakashi-sensei!!!!" He stumbled over to were I was holding his head. I looked at him and gasped softly. He looked at me in confusion. "What?" I teared up as I stared at him wide eyed. "K-K-Kenichi???" He looked surprised and confused. "Yes? Do I know you?" I hugged him and started to softly cry. "Its me Kenichi-kun. Its Shadow." He still looked confused. "S-Shadow Uchiha!!!" He looked so surprised. "Shadow-chan!?!?! Is it really you??? OMG I cant believe it!!! Were have you been all these years? How have you been?" I looked a little surprised. "I-I've been fine. I-I have been away from the village for a while and I'm getting ready to leave again. And what about you Kenichi-kun? How have you been?" He smiled at me. "Oh, you know. Training, eating, dealing with my sister. Same old thing." I looked away ashamed. "Shadow-chan? What is it?" I stayed turned away." Do..Do you hate me?" He put his hand on my shoulder. "Now why would I hate you Shadow-chan?" I looked at him sadly. "I treated you so badly before. I acted like my older brother in so many ways. It is only natural to hate me." He put his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "I was jealous of you. We all were and we were cruel about it. It should be you that hates me." I slowly hugged him back. I looked over his shoulder and saw Sakura glaring at me again. I sighed and let Kenichi go. I walked over to her and looked down at her. She huffed and looked away. "Sakura!!!!" Kenichi said in warning. "Its ok Kenichi. Sakura, I think we started off wrong and you got a misunderstanding. My name is Shadow Uchiha. I am Sasuke-chans older sister by 2 years." She looked at me in shock and looked ashamed. "Sorry about how I acted." I pulled her into a hug. "It's ok." I leaned down and whispered, "I always guessed that Sasuke would become a girl magnet like our older brother." She giggled and let me go. I turned to Sasuke and said, "Sasuke-chan, lets go. I have much to tell you." He nodded and ran to catch up with me.(At the Uchiha Compound Gates)I looked around sadly. "It…It's so quiet." Sasuke huffed and started to walk toward our old house. I followed. Throughout the night I told Sasuke of the threat and what I had been doing. I told him that I had to leave again and he accepted it. He told me that he would only accept it if I came to visit. I agreed and set off to leave again. Little did I know that my life was about to get a lot more you liked it!!!


	5. Chapter 5

(A house in the forest)I looked around the house that I had finished building. It wasn't big but it was cozy. The next few weeks past by uneventful besides the fact that I visited Sasuke a few times. My home was located halfway between the sand village and Konoha. It was the perfect place to build my home. It was nice and peaceful here. Nobody would bother me.(Later that night)*THUMP!!!* I jumped up in bed as I heard a thump outside my home. I grabbed a robe and walked to my front door. I looked down and saw a blonde man lying on my doorstep bleeding heavily. I couldn't let him bleed to death!!! I got him inside and started to clean his wounds. I heard him moan in pain a few times, even though he was unconscious. I looked at the clock and realized that it was 5:00 in the morning. I took the dirty water, dumped it and blew out the candles downstairs. I walked into the strange mans room and pulled up the covers. I blew out the candles in his room and went back to bed. The next morning I woke up to a knife to my neck. I looked up and saw the blonde man standing (With difficulty) above me. "Who are you, yeah?!?!" I slowly sat up and smiled at him. "My name is Shadow, and may I ask who you are?" He took the knife from my neck. "The names Deidara, yeah." He smiled sheepishly and put the kunai back in his pouch. "Sorry about that, yeah." I smiled at him again. "Nah, its ok. My little brother used to try to pull that on me all the time. He even cut me once." Deidara was about to say something his stomach interrupted him. I laughed and stood up. "Would you like something to eat?" He eagerly nodded his head and we made our way downstairs. Later on in the day I helped him train so he didn't fall down and we had dinner that evening. He had been here for a week now. All through the week his cloak had bugged me. It was black with red clouds. As we ate dinner, I decided to ask him about it. "Deidara-kun?" He looked up from his dinner. "Yeah, yeah?" I looked at my food and moved some of my food around the plate. "What…What does your cloak mean?" He dropped his fork and put his head in his hands. "Deidara-kun?" He sighed. "It means that I belong to the organization called The Akasuki." It was now my turn to drop my fork. How could a man so carefree and gentle be a part of such an organization? He looked at me. "You hate now right, yeah?" I walked over to him. His eyes held such fear. Fear of being hated for his decision. And anger. Anger for the people that had judged him before. I gently took one of his bandaged hands in mine. I turned it over and back for what seemed like forever. I finally let it go. I looked at his face and saw a waiting look. I gently smiled at him and hugged him. "I could never hate you Deidara-kun. Even if you were to kill me. I would not hate you." I silently started to cry. I let him go and turned away so he wouldn't see. If he did, he didn't make it known. I wiped the tears away and started to clear the table. I looked at him and saw him smile a little as he walked upstairs. He never said goodnight, but I could tell he meant it when he didn't say it.(The next morning) I woke up and headed downstairs. I stopped at the top of the stairs. Something was missing. I walked to Deidara's room and peaked in. Nothing. I headed downstairs thinking that maybe he was down there. I looked over at the chair were his cloak had been sitting after I sewed it up. It wasn't there. My heart started to sink. I walked into the dining room and saw a piece of paper on the table. I quickly ran over to it. I read it over many times before I dropped to my knees. It only had two simple words.. _Thank You. _He was gone. I was alone again. I guess he had to leave sometime. Maybe he thought I would try to make him stay if he left when I was awake. I pulled myself off the floor after a good 20 minutes and started to cook breakfast. I felt like it was too quiet so I started to sing one of my favorite songs. Stand in the Rain by Superchick."Stand In The Rain"She never slows doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming downShe won't turn aroundThe shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down[CHORUS]So stand in the rainStand your groundStand up when it's all crashing downYou stand through the painYou won't drownAnd one day, what's lost can be foundYou stand in the rainShe won't make a soundAlone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall downShe wants to be foundThe only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.[CHORUS]So stand in the rainStand your groundStand up when it's all crashing downYou stand through the painYou won't drownAnd one day, whats lost can be foundYou stand in the rainSo stand in the rainStand your groundStand up when it's all crashing downStand through the painYou won't drownAnd one day, whats lost can be found[CHORUS]So stand in the rainStand your groundStand up when it's all crashing downYou stand through the painYou won't drownAnd one day, whats lost can be foundYou stand in the rainI finished singing and making breakfast. I sat down to eat when there was a knock on the door. I sighed and stood up. Why was it that I move to the forest for peace and quiet and all I get is more visitors than when I lived in the city? I opened the door and was surprised to see Gai standing there panting a little. He looked worried. "Gai? What is it?" He looked at me and started to pull on my hand like a little child wanting something. "Its Kakashi, He was injured in a fight." I gasped. "And that's not all, it was in a fight with.. Itachi." The world seemed to stop. My brother was back? What for? Not Sasuke right? I walked back into my home and grabbed my sandals. I walked out with a serious face. "Lets go." That was all I said before I took of running. I may have been in my kimono and zori sandals but I could still run. We got to Kakashi's apartment and walked in. I took one look at Kakashi and knew it had to be Itachi. The look on his face could only say one thing had happened. "Mangekeyo Sharingon." I looked at Gai. "Were is he?" He looked down. "He's after Naruto. In the trading village to the east." I nodded and took off. Once in the Village I sought out Naruto's chakra trail and found it in an inn not far from were I was. When I got there I ran toward Naruto's Chakra. I got there and found the sight that I never wished to see. My brother standing there with a shark man, looking over Naruto. I was afraid for Naruto. I had seen what my brother could do. "Naruto, get away from him!!!!" I screamed. I knew Sasuke was next to me by now and was confused as to how I knew what was happening. I would tell him later. Itachi and the other man looked at me. "Who are you?" Itachi asked. I almost slapped my forehead. Had I changed so much that neither of my sibling could even recognize me!?!? I got a sweat drop. "No one of importance to you!!!" He looked at me with an expressionless face and looked at Sasuke. Before I could stop him, Sasuke rushed at Itachi. It felt just like it was five years ago. I couldn't stop him then and I cant stop him now. It made me feel powerless. I looked at Itachi as he threw Sasuke against the wall behind me. His cloak. It was the same as Deidara's!!! He worked with my brother? I then realized that Sasuke may have been badly injured. I saw Itachi walk past me and pick him up by the neck. He was telling Sasuke that his hate for him wasn't strong enough!!! Sasuke hated him so much it had made him almost exactly like Itachi! I gasped and looked at the floor. Itachi said something about waiting on Naruto. I stood up after Sasuke got me out of my trance. I looked at Itachi as he turned away. His eyes locked with mine and his slightly widened. Then they were gone. I looked down at Sasuke and healed his wrist. "I need to go Sasuke, see you later." I waved and took off into the forest. I wanted to tell them something. I caught up and yelled. "Itachi, wait!!!" He turned and said, "What do you want woman?" I stopped and smiled at him. "Tell Deidara that he is welcome at my home anytime." He looked at me like I was nuts. "And who exactly are you woman?" I turned around to walk away and looked over my shoulder, smiling. "Just tell him Shadow said it. Ja ne!" And with that I ran off.(Back with Itachi and Kisame, Itachis POV)My eyes widened when she said Shadow. How could I have not seen that it was my little sister!?!?! "Who the heck is Shadow???" Kisame questioned me. I turned away. I knew that that idiot Sannin would have come around had we not left. "She's my sister." I answered and started to walk. Kisame ran up to me with his hat in hand. "You have a sister?" I looked up at him. "Lets get to headquarters." Kisame nodded and we started to run. When we got there I found Deidara arguing with Sasori about art. "Deidara." He looked at me with a confused look. I never talked to anyone for that matter. "Yeah, yeah?" I looked at him. "Some woman named Shadow says your welcome at her place any time. That's all." He looked down kind of. He sighed and headed out of the room.(With Deidara) I knocked on the darkest door in the corridor. "Come in." Said the sinister voice of leader-sama. I walked in and bowed to Leader-sama. "Sorry Leader-sama for disturbing you but, I wanted to discuss something with you, yeah." He put down what I think was a paper and looked strait at me. "I'm listening." I took a breath. "Leader-sama, yeah? I was thinking that maybe we could get a cleaning lady or something, yeah." Leader-sama looked skeptical. "Who do you have in mind Deidara?" I looked at him nervously. "Oh, never mind, yeah. Forget it, yeah." I started to walk out the door. "Deidara. Stop." I stopped and looked back at leader. "Yeah, Yeah?" "I want you to bring some one to me. A girl by the name of Shadow Moriko Uchiha." I was surprised but bowed and said, "Hai Leader-sama, yeah." with that I walked out and headed to retrieve Shadow.(With Shadow, Stormy night, A month after Deidara set out)I sat in front of my fire and sipped my tea. It felt good to be in front of the fire. But I still missed Deidara-kun. I finished my tea and put the cup in the kitchen. I heard the door open and close. I grabbed the butcher knife that was lying next to my empty tea cup and creped out to the living room. I saw the shadow of the person as they got closer. I jumped out and swung the knife at them. Surprised, I heard a familiar voice. "Oi!!! What the heck are you doing, yeah?!?!?" I immediately dropped the knife and looked at A very wet Deidara. "Oh my!!! I'm so sorry Deidara-kun!!!" He smiled at me and bent down to grab the knife. "Its ok, yeah!!!" I could tell that he was hiding something from me. "Deidara?" He looked at me lazily. "Yeah, Yeah?" I looked at the ground. "What.. What are you not telling me?" He looked away and said, "Leader-sama sent me to get you, yeah." I gasped and backed away. Deidara came toward me slowly. I shook my head and backed away further. "Shadow-chan….." He trailed off. My eyes teared up as I thought about it. He had only come because he had been ordered to. He would not have come otherwise. I hit the wall and slid to the floor. He must have thought that I was scared because he had a bit of sympathy in his eye. A little voice inside of me asked, Did you expect him too? I guess I did. But, I'm just a woman right? I was raised to believe that women and girls were lower than men. I slowly got up and looked at him. "Will I come back?" He looked at me sadly. "No." I got up and went to my room to pack my kimonos and such. I came down with me bag and followed him out the door. I looked back at the home that I loved and turned back to the road ahead. Deidara-sama gave me as much time as I needed. When we got to the headquarters as Deidara-sama called it, I was led straight to Leader-sama. "So," he began, "You must wonder what I want, yes?" I stayed with my head down. "Yes Leader-sama." He chuckled. "we need someone to cook, clean, and just keep the boys occupied. Can you handle it?" I saw no other choice. "Hai, Leader-sama." He chuckled again. "Good. You may go." I bowed and left. This was my new life and I had to get used to it. I would have to suck it up. But come on, their just men, right? They cant be that bad right???


	6. Chapter 6

It has been 2 months since I had come here. I was wrong about the masters. They are anything but normal. Zetsu was a plant and Sasori was a puppet. Hidan was an immortal man with a strange religion and his partner Kakuzu, is very greedy. The one that Itachi was with is called Kisame and then there is Deidara. There's nothing wrong with him. I just cant address him as Deidara-kun anymore. There is one of them that is my friend. He isn't really part of the Akasuki, But he wants to be. His name is Tobi. He's as carefree as Deidara-sama, but he's more clumsy. None of them are on any missions right now, so they all are hanging out in the family room. I went out to give them lunch and eat myself. We all sat were ever when there was pounding on the walls. We all looked toward the entrance when a strong gust of wind blew the door off its hinges. The boys got up and got ready to fight. The dust cleared and out of it came Hay Lin, my best friend. I got up and walked past the masters and up to her. She had her butt length black hair in two pigtails and she had a pair of goggles on top of her head. She smiled her goofy smile and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. She started to talk super fast. "OMG!!!!! Shadow this is were you've been??? Did those men kidnap you!?!?! I swear if they did anything-" I cut her off by clapping my hand over her mouth. I laughed and said, "I'm fine. No, they didn't do anything to me. And they only needed my help is all. You should have seen this place before I came. It was a mess." She took my hand from her mouth and giggled. I smiled and looked at my masters. They had dropped their fighting stances and were looking at us like we were crazy. We smiled and she looked at me. "Who are they anyways?" I looked at her and smiled sadly. "They are my new masters." She looked at me like I was crazy. She pulled me into another hug and glared at the guys. "Who the Heck do you think you are!?!?! Imprisoning a poor young girl like this!?!?!" I pulled away. I smiled at her and said, "Hay Lin, its ok. They didn't imprison me here, they just needed help." She looked down at me. I hated being so short!!! She then smiled at me. "Your brother sent me to investigate why you hadn't visited and I find you here??? I guess your brother had a reason to worry." She looked at the guys. "Well, come on Shadow. Lets go." She started to pull on my hand. I pulled it back and backed away a step. She looked back at me confused. I shook my head and said, "I. I cant go with you Hay Lin. Tell Sasuke that I'm sorry. But I have to stay here." She got mad and started to fume. "I thought you said that you weren't a prisoner here!?!?!?!" I looked at her. I'm not. I still cant leave though." She just stared at me. "You mean to tell me,.. That you haven't seen sun in 3 months???!!!" I sweat dropped. "No. I don't miss it much though." She glared at the masters and then smiled at me. "I guess Ill stay with you then." The masters looked at her with a your nuts look. All of them yelled at the same time, "NO!!!!!!" She looked at them and frowned. "Whether you like it or not I'm staying. I mean, you don't expect me to leave my best friend in a household of men do you. Some of you could be pervs!!!" Deidara-sama pulled me aside and said, "Can you get her to change her mind, yeah???" I sighed and shook my head. "Nope! Sorry, once Hay Lin puts her mind to something there is no getting her to give up no matter what the odds." He sighed and looked back at Hay Lin. "We're doomed." I laughed and looked at Hay Lin. She was discriminating Sasori for being a puppet. I looked at Deidara-sama and saw that he was staring at me. I blushed and asked, "Is there something on my face?" He kept a straight face and said, "No, Just admiring a piece of beautiful art, yeah." I blushed and looked away sadly. I shook my head and looked at Hay Lin. She was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels like she had lived here all her life. I excused myself silently and walked to my room. I sat on the bed and started to cry. Deidara-sama saying that I was a beautiful piece of art was almost too much for my heart to handle. I looked in the mirror and found all the things that were wrong. I had light blue-green hair going down my shoulders and my chest was too big. I also had dark green almost black eyes. Bur if you looked at my eyes in the sunlight they looked like a really dense forest color. I frowned. I didn't even look like an Uchiha. My father had always been ashamed of me. My mother loved me to an extent. I overheard her once saying that she wished I looked more like an Uchiha instead of the wretched little thing I was. My skin was paler than almost anyone in the clan. I always thought that I was adopted. There was a knock on my door. So I wiped my tears and went to get it. I opened it to see Deidara-sama standing there with a worried expression. I took a step back in surprise. He walked into my room and looked around. "Are you ok, yeah?" I looked at him in fake confusion. "Yes, Deidara-sama. I am fine. Why do you ask?" He whipped around and grabbed my hands in his. "Don't lie to me Shadow!!!! You're not fine, yeah!!! Your eyes are red and puffy, yeah!!! You were crying!!!!" I looked away. "I was just thinking about my father." He let me hands drop to my side and walked out of the room silently. I shut the door and turned around. "YOU LIKE HIM DONT YOU!?!?!?!" I fell back and saw Hay Lin Standing there with her hands on her hips. I sighed. There was no use in lying. I nodded as tears came to my eyes again. She took her hands off her hips and pulled me into a hug. I cried softly on her shoulder. She rubbed my back and asked, "Your still not over him are you?" I shook my head and sniffled. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Do you want to visit his grave? I'm sure they would let you. And if they don't Ill make them!!!" I giggled and nodded. "I would like to go alone though." She nodded in understanding. "Night." She said as she left. I nodded and changed into a sleeping kimono. "You can go." Stated a voice. I quickly spun around and looked at leaders glowing red eyes. I sighed and then realized what he said. "C-Can I really go?!?!" He nodded and I smiled. "You just need to be back in one weeks span." I bowed and got into bed.(The next morning)I got up and got into a black kimono. I kept my hair down because that was always how he liked it. I got downstairs and grabbed a shawl. Deidara-sama looked up from his clay and looked at me confused. "Were are ya goin, yeah?" I put my shawl on and looked at him. "I need to go visit a grave. Ja ne!" With that I headed off.


	7. Chapter 7

_**(3 days later)I had taken longer to get here than I would to get back. I was near the gravesite and soon I could see the crosses. I knelt by the one on the right and got tears in my eyes. I looked to the left and saw a giant neck cutter. My boyfriend and my father figure for 5 years. I loved them both dearly and I could never see them again. "Haku, Zabuza,.Gomennasai." I whispered. I touched the neck cutter and remembered His touch. I could even remember his smell, his kind and caring smile. I loved him and he had loved me. I touched Haku's cross and slid my hand down. When I reached the middle of it were it crosses, a bright light flashed all around me. When I opened my eyes I was kneeling in a field of herbs. I looked around, wondering what had happened to the snow that had been falling a moment ago. I saw someone walking toward me. I started to shake when I saw who it was. He looked up at me and dropped his basket. "Shadow!?!? Did you die!?!?!" He ran over to me and took my hands in his. "I-I-I don't think so. I w-was kneeling next to your grave and then I was here." He sighed and held onto my hands tightly. I looked into his eyes and asked, "A-A-Am I dead?!" he smiled and said, "No, your heart is still beating." I could feel it in my chest pounding. I started to cry. He took up his hand and wiped my tears away. "Don't cry, Sha-chan. I don't like it when you cry." I hugged him and cried even harder. He hugged me back softly. "I love you." I said into his shirt. He pulled me away and said, "I love you too. But, you need to move on. And you need to go back. This must be the kekkei genkei that Zabuza told me you have." I looked at him in sadness, fear, and confusion. "You can communicate with people that have moved on and you can ask them to fight for you." Haku bent down and captured my lips in a soft kiss. We parted and he let me go. "Your body is being attacked in the living realm. You can always summon me to fight. I love you Sha-chan." With that I started to fall back to the living world. I woke up to find myself on the ground. I saw a very battered looking Deidara standing in front of me with a kunai in hand. He looked at me for a split second and said, "Glad you woke up, yeah." He sounded very weak and he started to fall back. I caught him before he hit the ground and looked at his pained expression. I heard laughter and looked to see Kabuto Yakushi standing there. He is a very strong opponent. I looked at him and hugged Deidara-samas body closer. He walked closer and closer to us. I couldn't fight him if he had beaten Deidara-sama so easily. I closed my eyes when he took out a sword and stabbed me with it. I waited for the pain but it didn't come. I opened my eyes and saw Deidara-sama staring at something. I looked up and saw Haku and Zabuza standing there, both holding the sword by the blade. "You will not," Haku started. "Touch our little," Zabuza said. Then they both said at the same time and with the same amount of hate, "Precious Shadow-chan!!!!" They both tore the blade from his hands and threw it to the side. I smiled grateful that they had shown up. "S-S-Shadow-chan?" I looked down at Deidara-sama and saw the blood that was leaking from his mouth. He had been stabbed in a vital organ!!!! His time was running out quickly!! I started to cry. Don't worry Ill stop the bleeding. I looked around for my pack but was stopped by Deidara-sama's hand. I looked at him frantically. He smiled weakly. "I don't want you to soil you hands with my blood, yeah." I looked at him like he was crazy. Haku and Zabuza walked over and saw the state he was in. Haku kneeled and put his hands over Deidara-sama's body. With a glow Deidara-sama was no longer bleeding. I looked at Haku to find that he and Zabuza were gone. I used a transportation Jutsu to get us back to the house. I walked in with Deidara-sama's arm around my shoulders. They all looked up at us and dropped what they were doing. Kisame ran over and took him from me. Thank god!!! He had been heavy to even get in the door. They all looked at me for an explanation. So I explained how he had defeated Kabuto to protect me. I assumed that there must have been many more ninja than just Kabuto. I sat by Deidara-sama's side as he slept. It was hurting me to love him. After talking to Haku, I could move on. But there was no way that Deidara-sama could love someone as ugly as me. I sighed and stared at him. I heard the door open and close softly and didn't have to look up to see who it was. "Hey." I said quietly. "Hey" She said back. "He doin ok?" I nodded and looked at her with a guilty face. She started to scold me. "Its not your fault!!!" I looked back at Deidara-sama. "Yes it is!!! If I hadn't gone unconscious, then he wouldn't have had to protect me, and he wouldn't be in this state!!!!" Hay Lin left silently and closed the door with a click. I started to quietly sob. I took one of his bandaged hands in mine and put it to my forehead. "Why Deidara-sama? Why did you protect me at the risk of loosing your own life?!?! I'm just a servant!!!" I didn't really expect an answer. "Because I felt like it, yeah." I put down his hand and saw him staring at me. I was still crying as I smiled at him. "I am glad that you survived, Deidara-sama." He frowned at me. "Would you quit, yeah?! What's with all of the sama crap, yeah!?!?!" I was startled. "W-Well, um, I am a servant to you and I have to respect you-" "Bull crap. Yeah!!! I don't want you to respect me, yeah!!!!" I was surprised to say the least. He sighed. "Plus I care about you, yeah. I cant just let you die, hmm." I smiled and stood up. Deidara-kun started to sit up. I rushed back and put my hands on his chest to push him back down. "Don't!!! You might re-open your wounds!!!!" He stared at me and stayed were he was. "But I'm hungry, yeah!!!" He whined. I smiled and pushed him back down. "Then I'll get you some food!!" He sat back and I ran to get him some food.(Deidara's POV) I watched as Shadow ran out. 'She thinks that its her fault that I got hurt? Why would she think that, yeah???' I sighed and stared at the spot she had been sitting. The real reason I protected you Shadow-chan, is because I love you, yeah. But how could you ever love me? For Gods sake, I hide my kekkei genkei from you because I'm afraid of what your reaction will be. I keep my twisted sense of fun to myself. Its been so long since I blew up Itachis room, or even bugged Sasori-donna. You make me feel secure, but at the same time you make me afraid. I really do love me how I did**_


	8. Chapter 8

(Shadows POV)I was in the kitchen making a midnight snack. I was the only one up since I had to fix the rips in Deidara's cloak. I was making ramen and decided that since no one was around to hear, I would sing a song. I thought about it and decided to sing Gomennasai by t.a.t.u."Gomennasai"What I thought wasn't mineIn the lightWas one of a kind,A precious pearlWhen I wanted to cryI couldn't cause IWasn't allowedGomennasai for everythingGomennasai, I know I let you downGomennasai till the endI never needed a friendLike I do nowWhat I thought wasn't allSo innocentWas a delicate dollOf porcelainWhen I wanted to call youAnd ask you for helpI stopped myselfGomennasai for everythingGomennasai, I know I let you downGomennasai till the endI never needed a friendLike I do nowWhat I thought was a dreamA mirageWas as real as it seemedA privilegeWhen I wanted to tell youI made a mistakeI walked awayGomennasai, for everythingGomennasai, Gomennasai,I never needed a friend,Like I do nowGomennasai, I let you downGomennasai, Gomennasai, Gomennasai,Gomennasai till the endI never needed a friendLike I do nowI stopped singing and sighed that was how I felt about Deidara kind of. It was my fault that he had been so badly injured. At least he could walk normally again. The ramen got done and I put it in a bowl. I sat down when I heard a crash. I got up and walked around the corner to see Deidara laying there about to scurry away. "Deidara-kun? What are you doing up?" He sat up and smiled at me. "I got hungry, yeah." I sighed and helped him up. Come on, you can eat my ramen. Deidara started to shake his head furiously. "no no no, yeah!!! I cant just take your food!!! I can-" I put my finger to his lips and he instantly went quiet. "Its ok, I can find something else." I turned around and walked back into the kitchen. I turned around and looked at Deidara to see him eating the ramen silently. That wasn't like him. "Is there something wrong Deidara-kun?" He looked at me lazily and said, "Nah, its nothing, yeah." I smiled and went back to looking for some food. We ate and said our goodnights. I walked into my room and sat on the bed. I sighed and changed into my sleeping kimono. I laid down and stared at the ceiling. I got bored and sat up looking around my room. Unlike Hay Lin, I had a traditional bed with a small table that you had to kneel to write at. I let one small tear escape my eye before I wiped it away. 'There's no need for tears.' I told myself. "What are you still doing up?" I looked behind me and saw Leaders glowing red eyes. I smiled and said, "Oh, I just cant sleep. So I decided to stay up and think a little." I could feel him frown. "Don't lie to me Shadow, I know you are. What's really on your mind?" I looked away and got tears in my eyes. I felt some weight on the bed and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw leader out of the shadows. He was wearing the hat and cloak so I couldn't see his face. I could still see his eyes though. "Tell me what's wrong?" I looked down and bit my lip. He sighed and made me face him. "Your in love with Deidara, aren't you?" I gasped. "H-H-How did you know?!?!?" I felt him smile. "I come to check on you once in a while and I always find you with tear stained cheeks. I also see how you blush around him and get kind of shy." I stared in shock. I then realized something. "Y-You check on me?" He instantly withdrew his hand and looked away. I put my hand on his arm and he looked at me. "I wont tease you if that's what your thinking." He sighed. He pulled me into a hug and sighed. "I can't tell you why. Not yet." I smiled and nodded into his cloak. He pulled away and got up. I watched as he went into the shadows and disappeared. I sometimes wonder if there are secret passages here. I laid down and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

(One month later)I sat in my room and looked at the knife in my hands. It was a long one and it was sharp. I smiled sadly. I closed my eyes and hid it under my bed. I would do it tonight. I would get it all over with and never bother anyone again. I got up and got dressed in a black kimono with a blood red dragon going up the side with a red obi around the middle. I walked out and started making breakfast. I made sure not to let the bandages on my arm show. I had only been cutting one arm. I had been to scared to actually go threw with it until now. I couldn't handle it anymore. My heart was as broken as it could get without killing me. I made a lot of food, seeing as it was the last time I would be here. Deidara and the others came down and smelled breakfast. They saw it and went bug eyed. "Why did you make such a big breakfast, yeah!?!?!" I smiled at him and said. "I thought you guys deserved it." They all said their thanks and started to dig in. I sat and ate slowly listening to them talk. Hay Lin looked at me suspiciously. "Why are you so quiet?" I looked at her and smiled. "I'm just listening to the conversations." She nodded but still seemed suspicious of me. I would have to hide my plan well. She knew me well and might be able to tell if something is up. "Shadow, yeah?" I looked over at Deidara. "Yes?" He grinned goofily and said, "Good food, yeah!!!" "You need to teach me how to cook like this, Yeah!!!" I smiled. "Thank you, Deidara-kun! I'm glad you like it!!!" He smiled and went back to eating. I looked at my food. 'Sorry Deidara-kun,' I thought, 'But I wont be here long enough to teach you how to cook.' I smiled and went back to the conversations. Deidara was bragging about some battle and Sasori hit him over the head. I giggled and finished eating. Nightfall came and everyone was in bed. I went up to my room and shut the door. I took the knife out and looked at my reflection. I saw a sad broken hearted girl with no reason to live. I smiled sadly and closed my eyes. I put the knife to my wrist. Gomennasai Hay Lin. I'm sorry, But I cant take the pain anymore. Forgive me everyone. I heard my door open and panicked. I had forgotten to lock the door!!! I felt the knife being torn away from me. I opened my tear filled eyes and saw Deidara standing there with the knife in his hands. He looked angry and. Hurt? I looked at the knife and looked back at him. "Give it to me Deidara." I said quietly. He looked at the knife and threw it across the room were I couldn't reach it. He grabbed me by my upper arms and pulled me to my feet. He shook me a little. "What the heck are you thinking, yeah!?!?!" I looked away. He shook me some more. "Tell me, yeah!!!! Why would you do that?!?!?" I looked at him and started to cry. I flung my arms around his waist and cried into his chest. He put his arms around me and rubbed my back. I pulled away and didn't look at him. "Shadow, yeah?" I shook my head in shame. I looked at him, pain was probably evident in my eyes. He looked at me in concern. I got up and walked past him to the knife. I picked it up and looked into the blade at my reflection. I now saw a guilty girl instead. I took it and handed it to him. He took it and looked at me in question. I sadly looked down. "I'm leaving." I stated he jumped up off the floor and grabbed my hand. "You cant, yeah!!!" I spun around and looked at him furiously. "And why not!?!?! I cant take it anymore!!!! Cant you see that!?!?!" He took a step back. I grabbed a bag and started to pack. Deidara grabbed my hand. I tried to pull free, but he had a hard grip. "Let me go Deidara. You guys don't need me." "I do, yeah!!!" I shook my head as the pain came back to my heart. "Deidara." I whispered. His silence was a good enough answer. He spun me around and crashed his lips onto mine. I stood in shock. Was this real? He pulled away and pulled me into a hug. "I need you, yeah. Because I love you, yeah." I hugged him back and thought about how I had hurt him by trying to kill myself. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. I cried even harder. "W-What's wrong, yeah?!?!" I still cried. "I almost killed myself because I thought you didn't love me!!!!!" His eyes went wide as he pulled me into his chest. He hugged me tightly and kissed me again. "I do love you, yeah. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain, un." He let me go and looked away. I pulled him back and kissed him again. "AAAWWWWW!!!!!!!" We pulled away and saw Hay Lin and the others standing there. Hay Lin was smiling like there was no tomorrow, and the rest of the guys were smirking. I noticed that Itachi wasn't smirking but was actually smiling the smile I remembered before he killed the clan. Deidara and I looked away from each other blushing. Hay Lin walked over and hugged me. I looked over her shoulder and saw Itachi pick up the knife at his feet. He glared at it and had probably guessed what I had almost done. He gave me the look of 'we need to talk.' Deidara walked over and kissed me goodnight and everyone left. At least, that's what I thought. Itachi walked in and sat on my bed. I looked at him. "Why would you try to do this?!?!" I looked away from him in shame. "I..I couldn't take the pain anymore." He nodded and pulled me into a hug. "I have something to tell you." I looked up at him with a confused face. "I think your ready to know. Shadow. Your father is still alive." I was even more confused now. "My dad?" He sighed. "You have a different father than me and Sasuke." I gulped and hugged him even tighter. "W-W-Who is it?" He shook his head and said, "I don't know." I put my hand to my mouth. "Now, about the knife I picked up." I looked away ashamed. He glared and grabbed my chin. "I'm sorry. "His eyes softened and he got up. "Goodnight." I said. He nodded and walked out. I sighed and thought, 'what is it with men and not saying goodnight?!' I laid down and went to sleep.I was almost crying when I wrote that!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Operation Hay Lin!!!(4 months later, Shadow's POV)I walked over to my mirror. I couldn't sleep anymore so I decided to get up. I sighed and looked at the clock. 4:00 a.m. I wish I could sleep like a normal person. Looking over at a sleeping Deidara I smiled. He had came in here at 12:00 last night half asleep. He said that he couldn't sleep and he had to come in here. I knew he was lying because once his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. I sighed again and turned back to brushing my hair. I hummed softly and looked at my reflection. He had used that excuse ever since we started going out. He should now that after 4 months he didn't have to. I looked at my now shoulder blade length hair. It was about time to cut it again. It was strange that I was going out with a guy that had longer hair than me. I felt arms around my waist and smiled at Deidara. He rested his head on my shoulder and started to fall asleep. I sighed and turned to him make him open his eyes to look at me. "It's early Deidara. You should go back to bed." He still had his arms around my waist. He fell back on the bed and took me with him. I laid on top of him as he sighed. "Shadow? Have you noticed Hay Lin and Itachi, yeah?" I lifted my head and looked at him strangely. "What about them?" He sighed again and sat up with me in his lap. "They obviously like each other, Shadow, hmm. Haven't you noticed, yeah?" I stared at him for a second and then giggled. "Of course Hay Lin likes him Deidara. She liked him since she got to know him." He stared at me blankly then grinned. "I like the shy you better. You didn't make me feel like an idiot, hmm." I smiled and kissed him. "I guess Hay Lin has been rubbing off on me huh?" He smiled and laid back. I sat on his stomach and said, "I guess it's time to start operation: Get Hay Lin and Itachi together!!!!" he smiled and laughed at me. "I guess, hmm." He sounded so tired that I had to get him to go back to sleep. "Go to sleep Deidara-kun, I'll be here for you when you wake up." He shook his head as he fell asleep. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I got up and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. I made a huge breakfast the consisted of eggs, pancakes, bacon, French toast, and almost anything for breakfast. I found it strange how they all seemed to come down in a mob. It seemed that they could smell the food and wake up at the exact same time. They all looked at the food and then looked at me with frowns. I looked at them in confusion. "Yes?" Deidara walked up as he looked at the food. "You aren't planning anything are you, yeah?" I looked at him and laughed. "No I just thought that you guys would want a nice breakfast once in a while. Plus it's New Years." They all looked at each other and looked back at me with sweat drops and uncertain faces. I sighed and said, "Never mind, sit down and eat before it gets cold." They all sat down and started to eat happily. I sat down and ate happily while they started to yell at each other. I looked at Hay Lin and grinned at her. She looked at me and knew I was up to something. She gave me a suspicious look and went back to eating. I smiled innocently and looked at Deidara next to me. He was arguing with Sasori about art. I never got into the conversation. That is, until now. "Shadow, yeah? What do you think!?!?!" I looked up from my food and gave him a blank expression. "Huh?" "Art, yeah!!! What do you think about art??? Is it something that lasts forever or for a short amount of time?!?!?!" I backed up as he leaned over me. "U-Um,.. I-I think that art can go either w-way Deidara-k-kun." He gave me a blank expression and sat back down. I sat up. "Deidara-kun?" "It's the fleeting moment, yeah!!!!!" Sasori got a sweat drop on his head along with a pulsing vein. "NO, art lasts forever!!!" I sighed and went back to eating. When everyone was done I picked up their dishes and went to the kitchen. Hay Lin walked in and sat on the counter. I smiled as I looked at the dishes. "Shadow!!!" I looked at her and smiled. "Yes Hay Lin?" She frowned and hopped off the counter. She walked over and glared at me. "What was with the look you gave me during breakfast!?!?! It's like you had a plan going, and I should know, you always have a plan going." I giggled and went back to doing the dishes. "I was merely smiling." She hit me in the arm. "No you weren't!!!" I smiled. "You like Itachi don't you!?!?!" She looked at me with a bored expression. "Ya, so what of it?" I looked down in defeat. How come she never denied it or at least looked away to humor me!?!? She raised her eyebrow at me and walked out of the kitchen. I went back to dishes and started to softly sing another one of my favorite songs. Scream by ZOEgirl."Scream"Does anybody know how I feel?Sometimes I'm numb, sometimes I'm overcomeDoes anybody care what's going on?Do I have to wear my scars like a badge on my armFor you to see me, I need releaseDo I have to scream for you to hear me?Do I have to bleed for you to see me?'Cause I grieve, you're not listening to meDo I need to scream?Has anybody seen what's been done?Where was my defense? No one heard my protestThe eyes of God were watching meIt's time to make my peace, let it go and be releasedSo I can breathe againI'm on my kneesI've been marked, set apartBut I'm cut so deep and afraid of the darkOne drop of blood from the hole in Your handIs enough to heal me and make me stand'Cause I'm clean, He is listening to meI don't have to scream for Him to hear meDon't have to bleed for Him to see me'Cause I'm clean, He is listening to meI don't have to screamI don't have to bleed'Cause I'm clean, He is listeningAnd I don't have to screamI smiled when I was done. I dried my hands and turned around. I bumped into Deidara and fell on my butt. "Sorry Deidara-kun." He smiled and helped me up. He pulled a little too hard and we both went crashing to the ground. I sat up and looked at him. He was laying on his back and I was sitting on top of him. "Get a room you two!!!" We looked up and saw Kisame sitting there with the rest of the gang behind him. Itachi looked angry, Hay Lin was laughing so hard she wasn't breathing properly, and the rest of them were smirking. I jumped up and smiled nervously. Deidara had the same smile. We looked at each other and then looked away, completely red faced. Itachi grabbed Deidara and pulled him into the next room. I started to panic. Who knows what Itachi-nii-san would do to Deidara!!! "Itachi, let the poor guy go. It's not like he did anything wrong." Itachi looked at Hay Lin and nodded. I ran over to poor Deidara who was having a spaz attack. Itachi and Hay Lin walked into the next room together. I looked at the door in shock. "Did he just listen to her, un?!" I nodded, still shocked. I loosened up and smiled at the door. "I guess we don't have to do anything after all." I helped Deidara up and we went into our room's to get dressed. I walked out and remembered that tomorrow was my birthday. 'I just hope that Hay Lin forgot.' I you guys liked it, the next one will be out in a little while. And if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me!!! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Shadow's request and leader's secret(Shadow's POV)I smiled as I woke up. I sat up and looked to my left. Deidara was sprawled out and was basically on all of my bed. I laughed softly. I really needed to get a bigger bed. I got up and went to take a shower. (later, downstairs)I walked down and looked at everyone. And by every one I mean Deidara. I looked around suspiciously. "Were is everyone?" Deidara looked up and smiled. "Out, un." I looked at him in doubt "Doing what?" I asked. He smiled nervously. "Oh, u-um, shopping for some more food?" I turned my back to him. "Hay Lin told you all didn't she?" I could hear his breath speed up. I sighed and looked back at him. He nodded. I turned around fully to face him. He opened his mouth to say something. "I don't want anything Deidara. I've gone 16 years with no birthday presents, and I can go another." He jumped up. "Come on Shadow, yeah!! You've gotta want something, un!?!" I sighed and thought about it. I smiled and looked at him. "Actually, there is something I want from you." He backed away a little and sat on the couch. "What is it, hm?" I sat next to him. "I want to see your hands." He jumped away and shook his head. "No, yeah!!!" I smiled. "So that's a yes?" He shook his head. "no, HM!!!" I frowned. "It can't be that bad." He glared at me and said, "I never said it was, yeah. I just don't want to!!!" Our argument went on like this until the others got home. But it got worse. Hay Lin held me back and Sasori held Deidara back. "I won't, yeah!!! And you can't make me!!!" Deidara yelled at me. "Please, Deidara, I just-" "I SAID NO,HM!!!!" This was the first time he had ever yelled at me so violently since I tried to take my life. I broke free from Hay Lin and slapped Deidara. He looked shocked. I turned and ran to my room with tears running down my face. And hour or so later I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I asked softly. "Hay Lin. Can I come in?" I shook my head to myself. "I-I'd rather be alone." I listened to her sigh and walk away. I looked down at my hands. "A fight?" I looked up at leader. I looked back down and nodded. He sat on the bed again and put his hand on my shoulder. I broke down and flung myself around his waist. "I made a horrid mistake, Leader-sama!!! I never should have asked him about his hands!!!" He hugged me and said, "It's ok Shadow, it's ok." I pulled away and looked at his shadowed face. I reached up and pulled off his hat. I was shocked to see what he looked like. Somehow I pictured him more menacing. He looked like a father would to their child. I smiled. "Wait a second!!!" He pulled away and went back to the shadows. "Wait, leader-sama!!! Are you.?" I heard him sigh. "Yes Shadow. I'm your father." I smiled and pulled him back out of the shadows. I hugged him and said, "I hope you make a better father than Fugaku did." He chuckled and pulled away. He put his hat on and said, "I will, I promise." With that He went back to the shadows and disappeared. I sighed and sat down again. I looked down at my hands and felt the tears come back to my eyes. I know I wouldn't be able to face him after slapping him. He could never forgive me. How could I be so foolish to ask such a thing of him. I put my head into my hands and silently sobbed.(Deidara's POV)I sat in my room and looked at my bandaged hands. I can't believe I yelled at her so harshly. I can't believe I yelled at her period. It's not like my hands are anything to be ashamed of. But. I just couldn't bring myself to show her them. I'm in love with her and now she probably hates me. I dropped my head into my bandaged hands and shook with sobs that wouldn't come.(Shadow's POV)It had been a few weeks since the incident. Deidara and I haven't spoken since that day. I looked at my father as he entered the room from his secret passages. He sat down and hugged me. "I can't take this anymore father." He let me go and looked at me, sadness evident on his face. "Do you wish to leave, my daughter?" I looked down and sighed. "I just want to get away for a while and give us both some space." Father nodded and kissed my forehead. "Do you wish for anyone to know?" I shook my head. "If they knew. They would only try to stop me." He nodded once more and said, "Then I will help you go unnoticed. And you may return if you wish." I let a solitary tear roll down my cheek as he led me to the path to Konoha. He kissed my forehead once again. I hugged him. "I love you father." He smiled slightly. "I love you too, musume." I smiled and bid him a silent farewell. I ran to Konoha and immediately ran to the Uchiha compound. "Shadow!?!? What are you doing here?!?!" I looked at Sasuke as he stood in the middle of the road. "S-Sasuke?! Oh, Sasuke!!!" I lunged at him and hugged him. He hugged back and relaxed. He didn't question were I had been the past 7 months. Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. I missed the Akatsuki, but I just couldn't go back. They probably forgot about me by , message if you have any comments or suggestions**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: (Shadow's POV)I woke to the sound of my door. I sat up and looked at Shikamaru. He smiled and sat on my bed. "The Hokage wishes to see you." I smiled and nodded. He got up and left the room for me to dress. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My now butt length hair and my forest green eyes. I had grown to like them in the past 3 years. I lived with the Nara's and helped to take care of the deer. I never gave up being a ninja, I had become the level of hunter-nin. I got up and got dressed in a black top with fishnet sleeves that showed a few inches of my stomach and green pants. I tied my headband around my waist and headed to the Hokage's.

.com/albums/w140/Gaaraslilsister/?action=view¤t;= (go to this sight to see the outfit)

I walked in and looked at Tsunade. "I have a mission for you." I nodded. "What is the mission?" She smiled like she had an idea and said, "The mission, is for you to go to the Suna (sand) and enjoy their festival." I almost hit myself. This was just like her, give me a mission that has nothing to do with anything but relaxation. "Tsunade-sama!!! Thats not a mission! It's a vacation!!!" She nodded and shooed me out. I packed a few things and bid the Nara's a farewell. Sasuke had left a year ago, and Naruto had gone to train with Jaraiya. I got out of the gates and ran toward Suna. I arrived and went to the Kazekage. (Just a note: this story has nothing to do with the time skip or the original plot. This is my story and I will do with it what I want.) I smiled at Gaara as he looked at me. "Hello Kazekage-sama, Tsunade-sama told me to come here to relax." He chuckled a little and smiled. "Of course." He gave me the information and sent me on my way. I checked into my hotel and went up to my room. (a month later) I went to the roof. I heard a voice and hid behind the wall. I looked and saw black hair in pigtails and goggles? I stepped out and looked at the woman. She turned around and stared at me. "Hay Lin/Shadow?!?!?!" We ran and hugged each other. Though it was kind of hard because of her stomach. Wait!!! "Hay Lin, are you Pregnant!?!?" She smiled and nodded. I looked at how big she was. "Itachi?" She blushed and nodded. I hugged her again. "Congrats!!!" She looked down. "What's wrong? Did you go mute or are you just not happy to see me?" She quickly looked up. "Of course I'm happy to see you!!! It's just.. Why did you leave us?" I sighed and looked over at the sunset. "I had to leave Hay Lin, I couldn't handle the intense atmosphere. How is everyone?" She sighed and looked at me. "Everyone misses you, especially him." I cringed as a look of regret came to my face. "You should have said goodbye." I looked at her as tears found their way to my eyes. "I couldn't bear it. And now I've reached the level of a hunter-nin." She gasped softly and grabbed my shoulders. "How could you become one of them!?!?! Do you wish to hunt your brother?!?!?!" I broke free and ran down the stairs. That's me for ya, run and run from my problems. I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. I slid down to the floor with my back on the door. I silently cried. I sighed after a while and walked to the hospital. I had to do something with my time and I had volunteered at the childrens hospital. I walked in and looked at the kids. They all loved me, more than anyone else could. I picked up kimikos stuffed bear and started to sew the holes in it. They all slept peacefully. It was my job to watch them during the night. I smiled and went back to sewing. I frowned and stopped again. I looked up and at Kimikos bed. It was empty!!! I jumped up and looked around frantically. I ran to the roof after I heard a the door slam. I ran out and saw Kimiko standing frightened. I looked at Gaara-sama. Kimiko looked back at me and ran towards Gaara. "Gaara-sama!!!!" He turned to her and let her grab his pant leg. I ran up to him and picked her up. "Gaara-sama, What's happening!?!?" He looked foreword again and glared at something. I turned and gasped softly. Tears came to my eyes as I looked at him. That blonde headed crazy man that I had loved so much. The one that I still loved. "Shadow, yeah?!" He whispered. I nodded and looked at Gaara. He looked at me. I looked away from the two boys and silently cried. Kimiko looked up at me. "Why are you crying, mommy?" "What the hell, yeah!!!!!" I looked at Deidara. Looking at Kimiko, I smiled. "Mommy knows that man, sweetheart. Mommy used to live with him." She giggled and looked at Deidara. "I like him Mommy!!! Can he be my-" I cut her off. "No sweetie, He can't. He's very busy." She frowned and looked over at him. Gaara had had enough and summoned his Sand. Deidara jumped up and landed on the bird. I held Kimiko tightly. I went inside and put Kimiko down and told her to listen to the other nurses. She nodded and I kissed her forehead. I ran back out to the roof dressed in my normal clothes. I saw that Deidara was bleeding from his left arm. Or at least were it was supposed to be. I couldn't tell because of all the blood. I looked and saw that Gaara-sama gave up. I jumped up to the clay bird and landed next to Deidara as he stuck Gaara-sama under the bird. "Deidara!!! What the hell are you doing with Gaara-sama!?!?!?!" He turned to me and looked a little guilty. I saw Hay Lin sitting on the other side of him. "You were in on this too!!!???" She looked at me and sighed. Deidara started to fly away from Suna. I frowned. "Well!!??" Deidara looked at me. "Hay Lin told me you were a hunter-nin." I sighed and looked into his eyes. I saw anger and pain. I had hurt him by leaving. I started to tear up. "I said that I reached the level of a hunter-nin!!! I'm not one!!! Why would I want to hunt you guys down!?!?!" Deidara frowned. I looked away. And Hay Lin huffed. "Look you two, Would you just kiss and make-up all ready!?!?!?!?!?!" We looked at her then at each other. Deidara turned away. I couldn't hold it anymore and I jumped on him. He looked down at me. I cried into his jacket and hugged him tighter. He put one of his arms around me. "Why did you leave, hm? I couldn't believe it when you were gone." I felt something move on my back. I sat up and grabbed his hand. I flipped it over so that I could see the palm. I saw a mouth that licked my hand. I giggled as he pulled his hand away. I looked at him. "Is that why you wouldn't let me see your hands?" He nodded, dumbfound at my reaction. I laughed. "Well I left for a stupid reason!!! I cant believe I got mad over a little thing such as you not showing me you hands!! Can you ever forgive me Deidara?" He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him back as I heard Hay Lin say, "OMG get a room you two!!! I didn't mean for you to literally kiss!!!" I smiled and blushed. Deidara laughed as I hid my face in his jacket. Hay Lin laughed. We landed in the forest and picked up Sasori. He smiled when he saw that I was back. I sighed as I leaned on Deidara. We were heading back to the Akatsuki headquarters. no, I thought, Were heading you guys liked it. And Hay Lin's pregnant, That's a scary .com/albums/w140/Gaaraslilsister/?action=view¤t;=

(this is shadow. Only now with longer hair feel free to message me!!!)


End file.
